The present invention relates to rehabilitation apparatus used in conjunction with unweighting apparatus for correcting ambulatory problems. A need exists for rehabilitation apparatus which includes structure anchored to the user for converting the vertical resistance force provided by the unweighting apparatus to a resistance force having a horizontal component for acting on the hip flexors and extensors of a patient when walking.